Sleepover and School
by Akatsuki-Girl554
Summary: Amu X Ikuto-when Amu holds a sleepover, she always leaves the door open at night. What will happen when her friends sleepover? and what's with this new Transfer school system? and...what will Tadase-the "King" think of this? THIS IS DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Whenever Hinamori Amu has friends to sleepover—which is a rare event, she would always leave the window open for some odd reason. This is what had happened when she had her classmate Rukia and Kari came to sleepover…

Amu sat on her bed as she watched her supposedly "friends" as they called her, set their sleeping bags down. Her Cool and Spicy trick had to be done at home as well, she had to be a big sister, and thus for, her outside character had to stay out—like it was the real her. She drew in a deep sigh as they sat down on their spots.

"Ne, Ne, Amu-chan, do you have an older boyfriend? The whole school has been wondering about it. Since you are the "Cool and Spicy" girl." Rukia said, her glasses shining with a glint. Amu flinched for a bit, then regained her composure. The main problem was that she had forgotten that she opened her window door like she did every other night.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, not an older boyfriend for that matter." She spat. It was around 10:00PM as they grew weary. They were already in their pajamas as they tucked themselves in. Amu sighed as she stared at the door she had left open, letting the cool breeze enter her room sent shivers down her spine. Su, Miki, and Ran were already asleep in her box she was given.

"What do you mean you don't have a boyfriend? I thought we were going out for a bunch of weeks?" Rukia and Kari perked their ears up as they looked to the door. Nothing came out of their mouths as a man with dark blue hair, and seemed to be in the 10th grade. He walked through the door and silently closed it. A grin on his face as he leaned into Amu's bed in front of her. "So, Amu-chan, you don't think of me as a boyfriend material?" he pouted like a dog and made his eyes a little wider. The rosette was a bit flustered to answer as she pulled off the bed.

"No I don't think of you as boyfriend material. You are always teasing me!" she stuck her tongue out as she made a noise to make fun of someone. Rukia and Kari both looked at each other as they grinned.

"You do too have a boyfriend you sneak! And so the rumors were true! He's way older than we thought!" Kari jotted it down on a piece of paper.

"But why do you always leave the outside door open for me? Hmm…A-M-U-Chan?" He grabbed her arm and held her in his lap on her bed. Rukia and Kari both stared at her with almost a girlish squeal from the two. Amu looked at them and back at Ikuto.

"Fine, if I say you are boyfriend material, will you please stop harassing me?" her gold eyes stared deeply into his blue ones as he leaned in closely. Way to close but she didn't move or anything.

"That would make me feel better." He leaned in closer to the point where their breaths mingled with each other. Amu was close to nearing the gap in between them, to where they would have kissed—

"Pfft." He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Ikuto!"

"Oh, guess what?"

"You just love changing the subject don't you?" Amu glared at him as he ignored her.

"Im going to school with you. For a transfer student thing, letting the older kids work with the young elementary students." He grinned as he pulled her closer.

"What!? No, NO, NOOO!" Amu moved out of his grip as she began to freak out with her friends who were "kyaa-ing".

"Also, I need to spend the night as well. Utau has been following me everywhere, so please?" he did another puppy face which she quickly tried to ignore. "Please, A.M.U." he whispered into her ear. She huffed, opening her bedroom door, checking in to see if her parents were awake yet.

"I cant believe im associating with the enemy…Fine. Don't harass me in my sleep." She glared hard at him as he nodded. Yoru decided to appear that moment, his furry head and tails made him look so adorable. Kari grinned as she watched those two get comfy in Amu-Chan's bed. "Don't you dare tell the class about this, or the school body! I will chase you down." They sweated as they nodded their head.

'_**Cool and Spicy!**_' was the only thought that had came through their minds. Amu quickly turned off the lights as she tucked herself in her bed. She felt something rub against her leg—something furry. She looked up to see a shadow of ears and a light row of teeth.

"Ikuto stop it, I'm trying to sleep!" her harsh whisper came. Yoru slept on the shelf with a small blanket from her old doll house in her room. He snickered when he heard her, and Kari was jotting down notes without caring if it was in the dark. She felt an arm draped across her waist under the covers as she sighed helplessly. "I always have to give in to you don't I?" she whispered. She could feel her heart tighten just being near him at times like this. She felt the exact same way when she was with Tadase. She felt herself slowly nodding off to her sleep as she leaned in closer to him for warmth. Now he was taken aback, just by the feeling he felt his face heat up lightly.

The problem is tomorrow…


	2. school

**NOTE: I forgot to put a comment on the other one. lol. Anyways, im brand new to this manga, and I got attached to it, YOU SHOULD SEE EPISODE 33! It is sooo kawaii! And its around the middle when Ikuto is sharing an ice cream cone with Amu, but she isn't so happy about it. Kukuku…enjoy!**

The next day Amu had woken up by herself in her own bed. She was glad for now, but when she looked on the shelf…

"Yoru!? I thought you were already gone with Ikuto." She spoke in a harsh whisper, not wanting her friends to think that she was delusional. The little cat woke up by himself as he looked up with teary eyes.

"Wahhh! Ikuto left me again!" he cried and cried, though she was sure this happened a lot, since Ikuto was most of the time found without his Chara.

"Oy! Shut up!" Amu looked down at her desk to see Ran shouting and scolding Yoru for waking her up. Without a passing glance, she saw that Kari and Rukia were already awake as well. They grabbed their uniforms and began to change. But Amu didn't mind, come on, they were all girls, it didn't really matter. What did matter was hiding Yoru in the box. Ran, and Miki were shoving him inside until they clasped it shut with their own weight.

"Amu, where did your boyfriend go?" Rukia asked the rosette, who was already in her white blouse and skirt. She shrugged her shoulders as she slipped on her black jacket, and her bag. She stopped for a moment and hesitated, "He is not my freaking Boyfriend!" she flushed to the color of paper white as they laughed out loud. As they headed downstairs to breakfast, Amu's parents weren't anywhere in site.

"Momma, Papa?" she didn't even hear childish singing from her younger sister. Rukia tapped her shoulder as she held up a note—a short one for that matter.

"Dear Amu and your friends,

We have gone on a little vacation since grandma is ill. We wont be back for at least 1 maybe 2 weeks or so. Don't throw a party and take good care of the house. Oh, and Ami says Hi! We love you,

Momma and Papa" Amu grimaced for having to read the note aloud as she noticed the glint in her classmates eyes.

"Let's hurry over to school, I mean you want to see your boyfriend again right?" Kari suggested with a smirk plastered all over her face. Amu felt herself turn into a tomato rather than a piece of white paper. Without a passing glance again they had taken off, with no breakfast, leaving her out on the porch, smiling and laughing as hard as they could. She sighed as she turned around to the door.

"Ran, Miki, Su….Yoru! Come one, lets go to school!" she shouted in the kitchen. She heard screams and a few clatters as they rushed to her side. Su was panting like there was no tomorrow as she started plummeting down to the floor. Lucky enough that Amu caught her and held her in her hand as her little friend grew dizzy. "You ok? What happened?" Su soon gained composure as she floated back up on the air. She immediately pointed at Ran and Miki.

"They locked me in the box with Yoru!" She cried. Yoru looked away as he floated to the door.

"Well, we will settle this later, im going to be late!" Amu locked the door to the house as she rushed down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Hello little kitty." She cringed as she ran further. '_Damn it Ikuto!_' she kept running for all she could to her school gate. She knew that as soon as she got in there that there is no more problems left for her. She smiled in pure relief as she got into the schoolyard. She stopped as she turned around to find no one but the students walking. She silently walked with that bad attitude as she landed under a tree. Breathing evenly now she looked at her Charas that were resting on her head. Yoru was on her shoulder taking a cat nap—typical. She smiled though, seeing how cute of a Chara Ikuto had. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in a nice little resting spot, until she could feel a weird atmosphere. She cracked open an eye and she immediately freaked out. Piles and Piles of girls and boys were in front of her. Girls who had the shocked look on their faces, and boys who had tears in their eyes.

"Whats with the crowd?" she asked in a cracked voice, but they didn't seem to notice. They grew closer to her and closer.

"Don't play dumb! You have a boyfriend don't you!? What's his name? Where's he from?!" the boys and girls bombarded on her as she left her mouth agape. Then Rukia and Kari walked out with a blush on their faces.  


"You guys! I told you!" she spat. She got up as she started to walk away. The students didn't follow her, which she found weird. That is, until she felt a hot breath on her neck. She felt the color fluch from her face as she sped her walking.

"Little kitten, what's ever the matter?" She knew that voice. She stopped walking, feeling all the eyes on her and the teenager behind her.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you are stalking me." She whispered. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist as she blushed to a deeper color. Kyaas, they could be heard everywhere in the campus. "Why must you follow such a little kitten like me Ikuto?" she picked up Yoru as she brushed the back of his furry ear. You could hear him mewing with such a sweet sound even if he was asleep. Ikuto held her like that with a whisper.

"Because you will belong to me." He quickly lifted his arms to get something, and Amu took this chance to run. Running straight to the classroom. She could hear the whispers from the students who were observing that scene, a scene which she never wanted to be found out about. She soon collided with a boy in a blue cape.

"T-Tadase-Kun! Sorry!" she quickly got up and ran from the floor leaving the blonde there to look at her questionably. His eyes softened with sadness.

"Sorry Amu…I didn't mean to have Ikuto cause this for you…" he swiftly got up as he looked out the window of the hallway to see Ikuto smirking up at him. Something that Tadase never wanted to see. "Let the games begin."


	3. Amu's First Kiss!

**REVIEW PLEASE. I know all of you love AMUTO (im a huge fan myself woop woop!) but, this has a little fluff of both Amu X Ikuto, and Tadase X Amu. I think of it as cute. Who do you think should be together the most? Even though this is AMUTO, you have to tell me. I wont mind. Read and Enjoy!**

"Ok class, I am sure that you have heard that there will be 10th graders coming to watch over you. There is a list since we had to do a different schedule." Mr. Nikaido said with that happy smile. Amu can see that gadget Chara behind him smiling and laughing. She frowned on the inside though, since of all people here, Ikuto just had to be from that school! "I am sorry to say that one person in each row will be watched over by a high school student. Which they will be choosing, not you. Gomen for that problem. It was supposed to be one for each class but there were too many volunteers. Now we should get ready for class no—" Mr. Nikaido didn't finish his sentence as 6 high school students opened the door without even bothering to knock. Amu looked out the window not wanting to see who had came inside. "Ah, well, that was convenient. Grab some of the chairs in the back and choose your student to watch over. If they need help, teach them if you will." The orange messy haired teacher said as he continued writing on the chalkboard.

"Damn it Ikuto…" Tadase whispered as she glared hard at the chalkboard. He could see that grin on that blue haired man's face, he wanted to break his face, and keep Amu safe and all for himself.

A screech of a chair being dragged against the floor as Amu looked up. Her eyes widened as she focused on the board. Yoru hopped off Ikuto's shoulder and sat cross-legged on the corner of her desk. His gold eyes looked at the piece of paper that held the pencil marks. She focused on Mr. Nikaido's teachings, hardly looking at the boy next to her. She can hear a piece of paper from the seat behind her, and then the wrinkling noise. Soon chucked at her head. She turned around as she glared at the girl behind her. Ikuto picked up the wad as he slowly unfolded it. He scoffed as he tapped Amu's shoulder for her to read as well.

"Why do you always have to get the cute guys!?" the rosette said in a harsh whisper, reading the note. Mr. Nikaido walked outside to talk to another teacher who needed assistance, Ikuto leaned his head on her shoulder. All eyes—she could feel it, were all staring at her.

"I hope you know Amu-Chan that I came here for you only." He said for her to hear. Sad enough that everyone in the class heard him too. She turned to a ripe tomato as she blushed darkly. Might as well play along in this.

"I know Ikuto. But you don't have to harass me everywhere I go!" still having his head on her shoulder, she didn't move, but unconsciously laid her head on top of his. She was still sleepy as she yawned and closed her eyes. He smirked as he looked over at Tadase who had a pained look in his eyes. The teenager leaned his head a little deeper in the crook of her neck as she could feel him about to fall asleep. With her left hand, she flicked him on the nose. Perfect timing too since Mr. Nikaido walked back inside ready to begin class again. It was a still quietness and Amu knew that this whole school day was going to be hectic.

--

During their free period Amu was mindlessly resting under the tree, still tired from that sleepover. She will have to chase those two troubling duo's later, possibly tomorrow. She loved the feeling of the shade instead of the intense heat on her face as she saw her cute little chara's playing around. She smiled as Miki drew a picture, Ran started her usual stretching, and Su, she kept making mud cakes since there was no batter or anything for her to use. Amu could feel the presence of someone in front of her, when she looked up to see Ikuto—it was Tadase.

"What do you need Tadase-kun?" she asked sweetly to him, like she always has. He sat next to her with a smile as his Royal Chara started commanding the girls. She chuckled as he stared at her.

"Im sorry Amu, I didn't mean to have this giant mess start. But this may not seem like a good time…" He started. She could feel her heart leaping at any minute. "But do you want to go out for a little bit, like to that café near the ice cream shoppe?" he asked, his blush matching his auburn eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head with excitement. He blushed even more. "Umm, A-Amu,…" he stuttered. She looked at the Blonde Prince questionably as he tried to whisper something to her. She leaned in closer for her to hear…and that's when he did it.

He kissed her on the lips. His, and hers, very first kiss.

She didn't know how to respond but only stood there shocked for a moment, just their lips pressed together, and she didn't know what to do, she could have fainted she did the only simplest thing—she 

kissed back. But only for a brief moment as they quickly parted. The kiss lasted only for at least 24 seconds. Nothing wrong right? Just their lips pressed roughly together. That was all.

She didn't notice a pair of dark violet eyes glare at the "Prince". Some of the students saw and started the gossip. Since tomorrow was Friday…

It is going to be hectic.


	4. WOW thats alot of kisses!

**WOW I am updating this story fast! I am amazed, ive never typed this fast for this many chapters in one day! **

The next day, she still couldn't help herself. Tadase-kun KISSED HER. Her one and only prince had kissed her on the lips. She still turned to a tomato at just the thought, but that was her first kiss. She was kissed on the lips, on the lips, she kissed back, and it lasted no less than 25-24 seconds. Her charas saw it and kept giggling the whole time. And since they laughed at her, she made them stay home for today. Let them have a break. They agreed and decided to sleep the day in. Everyone kept staring at her, but she didn't care at all. But she still saw some of the high school students following their respective elementary students. But what scared her most was when an arm wrapped around her waist like last time. She blushed a deep red.

"Ikuto!" she shouted in her "Normal" voice. Suddenly a head popped out with a grin.

"Yo, little kitten. I heard that you and Kiddy King were kissing yesterday. Rumor's sure do spread fast in your school." He whispered in her ear. She could feel her face grow hot as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Heh, that was no rumor Ikuto. He really did kiss me. And stop calling him Kiddy King!" he was fumbling with him pocket as he withdrew a choker. It was pretty. It had a small leather strap, with a small chain inside it. A dog tag was in the corner of it so people can plainly see it. She felt him put it around her neck and a 'click' noise was heard. That did not sound good. She quickly turned around to try and pull off the choker. He held a key—the Dumpty Key. He stuck his hand in her pocket—yes HER pocket, while she was trying to punch him in the face. He withdrew the Humpty lock and attached it to her choker smack dab in the middle. He locked It on securely with a wide set grin.

"You can't take that off unless you use the Dumpty Key. That choker was created by EASTER for a use of pulling out X-Eggs. But I had a better use for it with some _minor_ adjustments. So, you can take that off no matter what." He bit her ear as he walked along side her. She could hear the rumors as they silently walked down the hallway. "Let the games begin." He quoted softly to himself. Amu looked at him with a weird look. Then the bell rang, so she leapt off to Mr. Nikaido's class. He stood there, fists clenching and un-clenching. He took in a deep breath. As soon as the bell rang again Tadase was the last person walking down the hallway. Right next to the door of his class, he didn't turn the knob, he didn't do anything, he looked at Ikuto, a frown plastered all over his face. Ikuto walked up to him with a frown just as bad.

"Leave Amu alone." The blonde said with a frown as he was about to open the door. But a hand slapped in front of his face before he could act.

"I thought you only liked the Amulet Heart?" he snarled. Yes, Ikuto, snarled, at Kiddy King (A/N: lol…)

"I do, but I prefer Amu better than an imagination on what she chooses. I like her because shes real. Not like the superhero like Amulet Heart, I used to like her, but whats the matter? Did I snatch your precious kitty's first kiss?" he chided in that mocking tone. Ikuto grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the doors frame. Without even knowing that the door had broken down by such an impact. The door wasn't even heavy, but light weight. Tadase fell into the room with a red mark on his cheek from where he was slammed against. Yoru was already next to Amu, not wanting to get into the fray. Tadase soon got up, glanced at Amu, and ran back outside to the hallway. Slamming noise could be heard and grunts.

"You know, Amu allowed me to sleep with her on her bed two nights ago. I found that quite interesting. Maybe she's having a change of heart for someone else? Ne, Kiddy King?" Ikuto whispered for him to hear. Tadase flinched, and started throwing punches, one hitting the wall. Soon enough everyone was out on the door, and by everyone, it means teachers and students from EACH class that can hear the commotion poked their head out to see the ruckus.

"Bastard!" Tadase yelled after what Ikuto had whispered to him. Everyone's eyes widened at the word that the King Chair Guardian had cursed. Amu couldn't see through the commotion and the crowd, and for once, she wished she would have brought her Chara's with her. She quickly pushed through the crowd and ended up in front. Her golden eyes widened when she saw a beaten up Tadase, and a sore looking Ikuto. Before they could end up punching each other again, which was just about to happen in one second, Amu stepped in front of them both.

Everyone watched her, but she didn't seem to care in the least as she walked in front of the two. She glared hard at them. It looked like Tadase could barely walk again. She could see some light brown spots that were about to form. Tadase's arm draped over her shoulder, his breathing began to go un-even. Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Why the hell do you guys always have to fight whenever I leave both of you alone!? Sure, I left you alone once and you ended up in an argument, but, but this has gone too far!! Tadase, I need to take you 

to the nurse's office. Now. Ikuto, you come along too. I won't forgive for this, either of you!" she said as she began to walk with Tadase holding his body, Ikuto following silently behind. The teachers stood there in shock. None of them did anything, but a girl did! They felt so stupid that moment, everyone—everyone had their mouths agape.

"Don't worry, the bruises are light, they will probably heal over night." The nurse said with an efficient smile. Amu sighed in relief. "Listen sweety, I have to go do an errand. Can you watch over them both for me please? It's a long trip." she asked. Amu nodded in relief as she sat in-between the two. As soon as the door shut close Amu looked at Ikuto—who was sound asleep. She looked over at Tadase, who was ready to take a nap. Amu poked Ikuto hard enough to see that he really was sound asleep. She gently brushed aside his bangs as he stared at his sleeping face.

"Amu…" Tadase said as Amu turned her attention over to him as he held her hand tiredly. He sighed as he looked up at her golden eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did. I got into the fight." He said sadly. Amu shushed him quietly as she leaned in and kissed him, and of course, he kissed her back. But this kiss seemed different, it wasn't the simply sweet one, it was a little more tense and rough. When they broke for air Tadase smiled at her. Amu looked at him shocked.

"I never knew you could kiss like _**that**_Tadase-Kun…" she said in a quiet whisper. She truly was shocked. It all just started out as a simple kiss—lips pressing against each other. But this one, Tadase bit her bottom lip gently as they kissed, asking for her to open her mouth, which she did a little.

"Well, you have never kissed me. I was the first one who kissed you." He smiled again as he held onto her hand. "I think I am going to take a rest. Promise you wont leave right?" he asked, his eyes opening to stare at her. She nodded her head.

"I promise." She kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes, taking his re-assuring nap.

10 minutes later…

Amu knew it was still only the beginning of class, and the whole school doesn't end for another 5 hours. What was she going to do? She heard the creaking of the bed behind her and turned to see Ikuto moving around in his sleep. Amu leaned over to see his face. His charming, sleeping face.

Then the un-expected happened.

Ikuto jumped off the bed and pinned Amu to it, her back against the bed. She had a dazed look at what had happened just now. Ikuto leaned in close to her face; they were centimeters apart as Ikuto whispered over her ear.

"What do you see in that Kiddy King?" he whispered. Her mouth was opened meekly to answer but his mouth delved into hers. She couldn't struggle at all and was just stiff as a rock. Her mind was frazzled at the moment; the only thing she could think of was that she was being kissed. His tongue flicked against hers as he licked every cavern of her mouth. Amu tried to use her tongue to push his out of her mouth, but she ended up mewing like a small kitten. She could feel that smirk against her lips as he raised her arms over her head. His other hand stroking her waist line as he purred deep in his throat. Amu finally pushed his tongue back into his mouth, but Ikuto bit her lightly as he played around. Common sense finally came to Amu as she struggled and finally broke free of the kiss. "Wow, you're pretty good for a simple beginner. A-Mu-Chan. I hope you know that was at least 3 minutes long." He whispered on her lips. Her breathing was hitched, a blush crept on her face all over. She couldn't think straight, all she could think was the kiss.

She quickly pressed his lips against his once again in a deep kiss. For only a brief moment and pulled back as she wriggled her hands free. She quickly sat up and began to stutter.

"I-I didn't mean to d-d-do that! Umm, I,…I should go and get my stuff. I have a slip f-from Mr. Nikaido saying that I have to watch over you two for the rest of the day…and he also said that if you guys want…you can stay over at my house. Since my parents aren't home…" she quickly left the nurse's room to make it to the classroom. She felt like a mess. She sighed as she quietly walked in, grabbed her bag, and silently walked out, no matter how big of a commotion was coming. When she walked out, people with the hall pass followed her, most of them were girls.

"C-Can I help you?" Amu asked, getting into her character mode. They pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You stole two of the most cutest boys in school!" they shouted. They started walking closer to her, and closer. She sighed as she headed back down the hallway towards the nurse's office. The two girls 

followed inside the room as she grimaced. Ikuto was pretending he was asleep. And Tadase was near waking up. The two girls walked up to them, Kodiac Camera in hand.

"You girls shouldn't be taking a picture of them! Especially without their permission while they are asleep!" she said in a harsh whisper for emphasis. They rolled their eyes and focused onto Tadase. His light bruises turned a little darker, but not too noticeable. Amu walked up and sat down next to him. Instead of being in the middle. As soon as the flashed was taken Tadase shot his eyes open and sat upright in a flash. He got dizzy and looked around to find Amu. When he found her right next to him, he smiled and placed his head in the crook of her neck. She blushed and looked like she was about to have a high fever.

"Amu…what time…is it?" he murmured. Amu looked up and saw the clock. She was about to answer until pulled her into a hug with a smile.

"It's 10:35. (am of course)" Ikuto said as he stood up. He walked across to Tadase's side, where Amu was, and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two girls seemed like they were about to cry, but quickly ran out the room.

"O-Ok, theyre gone! You can both let go now…" she said. They didn't, Ikuto started to murmur something into her hair, and Tadase was kissing from her neck up to her cheek.

The rest of this day is going to be as hectic as hell…

**WOW  
I cant believe I made Tadase act like a play boy…(kukukuku) and Ikuto is…well, hes just himself as usual. OH CRAP! I forgot to add Tadase's Chara! oh well. He'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy! As soon as you read the end of this note, I'll be working on another chapter! I am so pumped up to write more that I am drinking coffee right now as we speak—(I was having a sleepover and im exhausted, we didn't go to sleep till around 3A.M.) lol.**

**--**

**MichiChan**


	5. ConfessionIkuto

It was halfway through the school day and it was lunchtime. The nurse still hasn't returned yet and Amu already prepared a lunch earlier. She looked back at the two who were glaring at each other.

"Ahem," she coughed, telling them not to do anything they wouldn't regret. They still glared at each other, but looked away. "Do any of you guys have lunch?" she asked. They looked at her, and all three of their tummies growled as they shook their head. She sighed and opened the container. That was when Tadase noticed IT.

"Ano, Amu, where did you get that choker?" he asked, she just pointed to Ikuto without even a passing glance. Tadase pulled the rosette closer to him when he saw the dog tag. **"Property of Ikuto. If you are reading this, you are way to close and thus for, shall perish. Back. Off." **He read the tag aloud and scoffed. Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and carried her over to his part of the room. He held her tightly.

"Mine." He growled at Tadase. Amu sighed recklessly. "Didn't you said I had the boyfriend material Amu-Chan?" he asked. She flushed to a paper white as she glanced at Tadase. His chara was right next to him, arms crossed.

"I don't know. In fact, im tired. Here both of you can have my lunch, just let me sleep." She said as she jumped out of Ikuto's arms and shoved him to the floor. She lied on the bed and the pillow as she closed her tired eyes. Muffling; "Why me!?" into the pillow. Ikuto sat down on the stool as he began to eat the food. Tadase would occasionally take one or two every once in a while. After 20 minutes and Amu was sound asleep, they began their conversation.

"So, this game has started for quite a while, what happens if I win?" Ikuto asked, eating more of the food. Tadase looked down.

"I stop hunting her down. But what if I win?" he asked. Ikuto scoffed.

"Then I will stop chasing after her."

"Interesting. But, why do you like Amu?" the blonde prince asked, trying not to start another fight. At least he had the will to. He looked at the blue haired boy who had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"She is the only girl that I have found interesting." He said. Tadase glared hard at him as he looked away and turned his attention to the rosette maiden. "She knows how I play my violin, she knows more about me than Utau does, and she doesn't know how much I love her." He looked away and sat next to the sleeping body. He rested his head on his hand. "Why do you like her?"

"Bec-Because she is kind, she shows her true self to me and I just like her for caring about her friends." Tadase blushed.

"So if you were to meet another girl, would you stay with her? Or would you stay with Amu?" Tadase remained quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought." Ikuto still kept that frown on as he glared with just as much intensity at Tadase. Then he got up.

"Amu asked us if we should be watched over in her home. Are you going to?" Ikuto asked. Tadase shook his head.

"No, I don't want to burden her too much." He said with a smug grin. The bell rang signaling the very last period of class. The nurse still not back. Amu woke up from the sudden noise as she looked around.

"How long was I asleep?" Amu asked as she sat up and focused her attention on the clock above. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Around 40 minutes." Ikuto shrugged again as he got up. "Im gonna go and head home. Ja, Amu-Chan. Have fun on your little date." He said though inside, he just wanted to punch the poor blonde until he bled. Amu turned bright red as he walked out the door.

"Amu, do you want to go now? Or after school?" Tadase said as he sat upright. The girl paused for a moment. "Maybe when the bell rings for the end of school, we will have enough time to run from the mob. And since there is no Guardian session today, there really is no problem!" he smiled like he did those many times as he got up.

--

As they ordered the ice cream, Tadase paid for it, then sat on the bench next to Amu. He smiled again as he kissed her cheek. She blushed as she silently ate her chocolate ice cream cone. Even though it was a small date, to her, it was worth it. They started to walk towards her home as they ended up in a conversation about their pop quiz in social studies.

Amu kissed Tadase on the cheek as he walked her home, then headed the opposite direction to his house. She closed the door as she walked up stairs and took a bath. She relaxed in the soapy water as she began to think.

"Ikuto…or Tadase…who?" she said to herself. Her Charas were taking a bath in her sink as she told them the story. Miki had a red face with a huge blush.

"W-wow! So you have a dilemma? You'll do fine if you listen to what your heart says." Miki said as she dunked under the water. Ran and Su nodded as she tapped their heads.

"Im gonna go change, you guys stay in there as long as you want." Amu smiled to them as they started popping bubbles from the water. She walked in and took out a pink tanktop, and black shorts. After placing the items on herself, she walked outside on the balcony to listen to the cool night's breeze. She started thinking about Ikuto. "I wonder…"

"What?" a voice purred behind her. She jumped straight into her room and landed on her bed. "So, how was your date?" he said in such a venomous tone. She swallowed hard and spoke.

"It was nice. Tadase-Kun bought me ice cream, then we just ended up talking and…" she blushed a deep shade. Ikuto could already tell that she didn't want him to ask, but he did anyways.

"And…?"

"He kissed me again." She smiled to herself, blush tinting her cheeks. Ikuto frowned as he leaned his back against the railing. She looked at him questionably. "Ikuto, are you ok?" she walked up to him soon checking his forehead. He looked at her concerned golden eyes. He pushed her away as he walked inside her pink room. She followed him as she closed her sliding door. "Ikuto? Are you ok?" she asked again as he walked closer to her.

"I'm fine." He spat, jealousy taking over him. Yoru was following the smell of food from the fridge it seems as he was seen flying down with fast speed. Amu walked up closer to him and looked at him in his violet eyes.

"You don't seem fine to me." She said as she leaned her head on his back that was facing her.

"Well I am…Amu." He didn't seem like he always used to be, he quickly turned around and faced her, holding her face in his hands gently. Normally he would just bite her ear, but he needed her to know right now. He leaned in close to her while she was holding her breath.

"I-I-Ikuto! What are you doing!?" she said aloud as he placed his lips against hers gently.

"Kissing you obviously." He said smoothly above her lips as he pushed her onto the bed like the time before. Her eyes had widened and was in her dazed state again as he forced her to open her mouth a little. She began to squirm trying to get out of his grip.

"Ikuto! Why are you—Mmph!" she got out of his grip finally, only to have him kiss her again. She pushed him off her finally, panting from the strength she had to use. "Why are you kissing me? You know I like Tadase-Kun!" she said as he crashed his lips against hers. Breaking for air, Ikuto finally answered.

"You don't realize how much I love you, Amu! You never did. I'm telling you this now, I Love You Amu Hinamori!" he said to her. Her eyes widened as he stopped kissing her, and he got up and looked away from her. "I'll just be going to go fetch Yoru, then I will leave you alone." He said finally. He looked solemn as he was about to leave, until Amu pulled on his sleeve. He looked at her for a moment, and his eyes widened. She stood on her toes as she placed a small kiss on his lips. He stood there for a moment, and looked away.

"I'll listen to what my heart says tonight. And im not sure about either of this." She said looking shy and flustered. He nodded as he started to walk away from her. When she was sure he was out of ear shot, she whispered.

"Who do I love…"


	6. Rima and a new student

**NOTE: …wow. You have no idea how happy I am to know you guys like this story! It makes me happy! Now, lets add a little jealousy with a new student…and no its not Rima-Chan. (sorry MistressDarky !) I also just realized something…Naruto—Sakura x SasukePink hair, Blue hair. Shugo Chara—Amu x Ikuto Pink Hair, Blue Hair. (o.0)**

**Now, on with the story!**

The weekends passed, and it was Monday ok? Ok, good were settled!

"Class, we have a new student here today, her name is Suki-Chan." Mr. Nikaido said with a proud smile. He ushered a lovely girl to the front of the class, she had short, brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. She was thin and seemed way to preppy.

"Hello! My name is Suki! And I guess I like…boys!" she smiled as she looked at Mr. Nikaido. And nodded her head for some apparent reason. She glanced at Ikuto who was staring at Amu like he was in a daze. She glanced at Tadase and winked at him as he quickly looked away. She smiled as she took her seat next to Amu. She then started scribbling something on a piece of paper as she flicked it at Ikuto without the teacher looking. Plainly he opened it without a care, and Amu scanned the paper.

**You are hot, want to meet with me in the nurses room during free period? I cant wait! See you pretty boy, **

** Suki 3**

Ikuto chucked the piece of paper in the garbage can, not caring if it hit Mr. Nikaido along the way. He placed his head on Amu's shoulder and muttered something that even Amu cant hear. Ran started laughing, as well were the other Two Chara's as Tadase's floated up to them, and then they started playing around. Amu watched them enjoying each other's company, which had automatically lead to that Friday night. She could feel herself blushing like mad.

Class was near over, and free period was coming as the bell had rang. Tadase went up to leave.

_He probably has to go to the bathroom._ Amu had suggested. Ikuto soon got up as well. He gave Amu a hand for her to take signaling to get up, and when she did, he dragged her outside. "Where are we going?"

"To the nurses office. Im going to turn that girl down, and I want you to see what she will react. Trust me it will be fun. This used to happen to me all the time." He smirked as he dragged her to the door. Amu could hear murmuring as she placed her ear against the door.

"Ano, Suki-chan, you wanted to see me?" she could hear that it was Tadase's voice. Her heart started beating faster. "Suki-San? Did you need something?" She wanted to slam that door open, but Ikuto was holding her arms.

"Yes, you see I'm new here and I don't know who some people are, or where the classes are, will,…you help me?" She could hear that snobbed up voice really close, so she might have been next to the door.

"Oh, was that all? Ok, then I'll just get Nadeshiko to help you out." He smiled as he was about to open the door. And when he did, he smiled at Amu, and Ikuto.

"Playing it safe I see." Ikuto said with a grim smirk. Tadase nodded as he continued walking. Suki looked outside, and saw Ikuto with a preppy smile.

"Hey! I see you found that note I gave you! Who are you?" she pointed an accusing finger at Amu like she was some sort of nasty bug. Amu wanted to shout at her for saying something like that, but held her outside character in a cool mode.

"I was merely just passing by, didn't mean to cause you harm." She shrugged her shoulders, and continued walking the other way. Suki frowned at her, but turned her attention to Ikuto with that smile.

"So, whats your name cutie?" she began flirting with him. Amu felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She continued walking as if nothing had ever happened. She quickly bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." She looked up and smiled.

"Rima! I thought you switched schools?" Amu smiled, finally, someone that had brightened her day.

"I did, but then Momma and Papa decided that it was too much of a hassle, so then they said that I could come back. I heard that Nadeshiko-san had returned from studying abroad. That's good." Rima said, though she was still small, she seemed to have gotten taller for the past two months when she had left.

"I missed you a lot too! In fact, as soon as you left, it was like something was missing. I didn't know you had returned!" Amu smiled, her outer character breaking, and some people were taking notice. "Maybe you, me, and Yaya can have a sleepover. I can wait if you don't want to." Amu said, already jumping to ideas, her eyes twinkling. Rima chuckled as she continued walking. "Shall we head to the Royal Gardens? We were supposed to meet there around this time." The rosette said again as Rima walked along side. She nodded her head and continued walking. She could hear all the boys muttering with somewhat joy that their Rima-San had finally returned to them.

"I think I will ask Momma if she can drop me off at your house, maybe for a few days so that way she doesn't have to worry about stopping to pick me up in the middle of work." she said sadly. KusuKusu smiled as she soon did a funny gesture like the jester. Rima lit up with a light smile. She could feel a tap on the shoulder and Amu turned around to see Ikuto with a smirk on his features. "Ikuto…don't you work for EASTER?" Rima glared at him for a moment. He wavered it off as he dragged his attention towards the rosette.

"No…I don't think so…nope! He doesn't work for EASTER anymore. Utau does I think…" Amu recalled. Rima nodded as she continued to walk down the hallway with her best friend. KusuKusu was showing off her funny talents with the other Chara's. "So what did you tell that Suki?" Amu spat. Though, she really didn't mean too. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I told her I was with someone and she got all pissed off and stomped away. She looks like a pig whenever she does that. Seems like she used to be the most popular girl in school for a 6th grader to act like that." He spoke, now monotone. Class had began as Rima sat behind Amu since Suki had her original seat. There was a sudden weird atmosphere as Ikuto got up unconsciously. Some of the highschoolers looked at him questionably as he nodded at Nakaido with a firm face.

"If you need to go get something in the nurse's room you can go. Be back soon." Ikuto took the message as a sign to go and fix the problem. Mr. Nikaido glanced at Amu with a somewhat stern look for a brief moment, then put on his goofy smile. Amu quickly shot her hand, at the same time as Rima.

"Excuse me! I need to go to the restroom please!" they shouted at the same time. They exchanged glances and Mr. Nikaido gave them a weird look—all part of the plan.

"S-Sure, you can go too." He spoke in his off tuned voice like he always did. "But don't hurt someone when you run!" He shouted as Rima ran outside as well. They nodded as they rushed out the door.

When they were out of the school building—Ran transformed with Amu into Amulet heart, as RIma transformed with KusuKusu into the the Jester.

"Where did Ikuto go!?" Amu shouted as they began to run all over the place. Rima walked towards the track to see Ikuto holding three eggs—X Eggs.

"There he is!"

"Ikuto! Toss them in the air right now, I'll purify them!" Amu yelled, Ikuto did as he was told as he tossed it into the air. A stream of hearts pierced through the tainted eggs, soon retracting back to its original form. The cheerleader sighed tiredly before plopping back onto the ground. "I think I used too much energy on just three eggs…ugh…one day this is going to be the end of me." The rosette joked as she soon turning back to her original form. Ikuto walked up to her with a sympathetic look. He offered her a hand which she took as she staggered upwards.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me just to go and get those three eggs. Yoru." He commanded the little Chara as he popped behind him. He looked at Amu with a weird expression as he lazily wafted into the air like he was a leaf that was falling from a tree. "Yoru, go and see if class has ended." The little cat nodded and floated up.

"B-But class isn't even over yet." Amu said as she, Ikuto, and Rima walked under a shaded tree. Ikuto smirked.

"Exactly the reason why we should relax. School is so boring, that's why I don't want anyone to bother us—"

"Yes, Us." Rima joined in. Amu chuckled in a light tone as she stared at Ikuto who had an annoyed—yet cute looking face. She laid her head on his lap like he did that one night in the alley, Rima sitting up taking a small little nap. "I think Momma will be very happy when I tell her you asked me If I could sleepover for a few days." She smiled sweetly. Amu looked up at her with a sweet smile too.

"Yea. I cant wait. And Yaya, and Nadeshiko…" she yawned lazily as she closed her eyes. Not even knowing that the young princely Chara was spying on them.


	7. Sleepover, and a photograph

**NOTE: sorry I haven't been updating much, I just got back to writing this, I was taking long…lovely naps. :D  
Enjoy**

Monday night… Rima was already in Amu's bathroom changing her clothes as she got prepared. Nadeshiko and Yaya were going to be coming later. Amu smiled goofily like she didn't have a care in the whole wide world.

"Amu-Chan, when are the others coming?" Ran whined. Amu let out a lone sigh as she stared at the clock.

"Soon. That much I know." She smiled. Rima soon came out of the bathroom wearing a kitten printed pajama. The pink haired maiden chuckled, soon letting out a long laugh. KusuKusu giggled with her Chara friends as they saw how Rima fumed with unwanted attention. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make it like I was laughing at you. It's very cute Rima-san." Amu gestured by showing her a monkey printed t-shirt she was wearing. Now it was Rima who was the one laughing in fits of giggles.

The door bell rang, signaling that Nadeshiko and Yaya had came over—finally. Amu walked up to the door with that grin plastered on her face as she welcomed her guests. Yaya raced through the door with her pillow, Pepe already talking to Su and Miki, and Temari was talking in a pleasant conversation with KusuKusu and Ran.

"Sorry we got caught in traffic Amu-Chi." Yaya perked up with a smile as she sat on the couch. Nadeshiko smiled as she handed her a cake with pretty white icing. Amu gradually took the cake as she went to go place it in the kitchen.

"Yummy! It's a chocolate cake!" Miki stared at it as she was in a desert sweet daze.

"Oh, hey you guys, I will be right back, I just need something in my room." Amu ran up the steps before anyone could respond. She poked her head out of nowhere, searching her room, rummaging through some old stuff. When she was sure that no one was really around, the sliding door opened and the blue night walked out, into the pink room. He gave her a weird look as she pulled something from under the bed. It was a scrap book. He leaned on the bed, hover over her as she looked through the pictures of her family. "Do you need something Ikuto?" she said, not sparing a glance at him. He nodded his head.

"Have you seen Yoru? I thought he was here." He said, glancing at the pictures that were being shown through the photos.

"Nope, hes probably downstairs, since he comes here often by now. Probably trying to snag the cake away."

"Cake?"  
"Yes, cake, do you have a problem with it?" she snapped, though she was just eager to find a photo—a certain photo.

"No…but…can you bring some over here with milk?" this time she did look up to see him having a cute little frown—a frown…nothing cute…she blushed as her mind was being attacked with cute little kittens, all with the same collar name tag—Ikuto. She got up with a sigh.

"Fine, but after this, you leave? Alrighty?" she asked. He nodded. As she closed her door with the silent click, he swiftly grabbed the scrap book as he scanned it.

"The last page…" he murmured, flipping the thick pages to the very end, he looked at the last page that contained 4 photos. His eyes widened. It was a picture of him, back when he was just 9, and his little sister who had just turned 8. And next to them, was a giddy smiling 5 year old. He couldn't help but smile. That was when he made that promise to her …wasn't it? He noticed that they were all holding hands, Ikuto being in the middle. He had that frown on his face like he did today. The door was clicking open as he quickly pulled out the picture, stuffed it in his pocket, and turned a lot of thick pages back to the beginning, and placed it where it was in the first place. _'She doesn't need to remember that…she doesn't need to…'_

"Here, the cake, and here again, the bottle of milk." She jammed it into his big hands as he thanked her. Grabbing the bottle of milk, he gulped it down in under 40 seconds…flat. It was silent for a little while as he began to eat the cake. It was an awkward silence. No one spoke, so one made a single peep. They could hear the TV on downstairs as they heard her friends chatting. When he finished, he leaned and gave Amu a kiss on the forehead. She didn't do nothing but blush.

"Remember, if anything happens, I'll be here Amu…" he whispered in her ear. She nodded silently, and he left out the door from her balcony, taking a giant leap off. Sighing, she closed the door and walked back downstairs.

"Hey Amu-Chi! Want some cake? Its really, really, really, good!" she munched on the cake with her mouth full. The rosette found that slightly repulsive, but nodded her head as she grabbed a plate.  
"Hey, you know what would go great with this cake?" Amu asked, out of nowhere. Yay looked at her with a happy grin.  
"What? What?"

"A Chocolate shake!" she quickly got up as she opened the covered for a blender. Grabbing it and chocolate ice cream, milk, and a whole bunch of ice cubes, she chucked it all in, put the lid on, and flipped the switch. A loud crushing sound was made for 5 minutes until it stopped, and the thick, 

chocolate substance was poured into four cups. She handed one to each of her friends, each had 2 straws, but hers had 4. They took it with a thank you as they took a sip. They showed their delighted faces as they drank more and more of it.

"It's really good Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said with a heartwarming smile. "You are just like Su-Chan, after all, she is your 'would be-self.' It tastes really good." The silhouette said as she watched her Chara take in long sips.

Soon after, everyone began to watch TV. Later on after words it had gotten a little quiet. Yaya had fallen asleep on the couch, as Rima slept on the recliner. Nadeshiko was near falling asleep as she kept nodding off. Amu was wide awake as she silently walked upstairs again to get her scrapbook. She came back downstairs as she rummaged through it.

"Where's that picture?" she wondered aloud as she looked through all the pages. Not a single one held the photo that contained a precious memory—a precious promise that she couldn't faintly remember. All she knew was that, that photo held something important inside its frame. And that was when she got to the last page. A photo was missing from it. "That could have been it…" she said sadly. She forgot something in that photo, and it was probably gone forever now. She placed it on the floor under the coffee table, and pulled a blanket over Yaya and Nadeshiko, who was fully asleep. Rima was also asleep with a pillow and blanket in hand. A pillow on the floor had all the Charas—Ran, Su, Miki, Temari, and KusuKusu on it, and using a washcloth, she placed it over them. Smiling like a goofy idiot, she walked upstairs into her room. Opening the sliding door, she walked out on the balcony. A gush of air appeared as she quickly turned around to be found in an embrace of Ikuto—with his Transformation appearance. "What…did you kill an egg!?" she said in a harsh whisper. He shook his head as he held a purified egg. It soon left his grasp and went out the balcony.

"Remember, I destroyed my contract, I can do what I wish, but if you don't want me to kill X-Eggs, so be it." He smirked as he walked closer to her.

"I see you found Yoru."

"Yup, he was at home the whole time, but aside from that, I just came again to check up on you." He said as he walked out the balcony. "It's also very late. Its almost 11. You should be asleep now." He said as he was about to jump off the balcony. But Amu quickly tugged his tail gently as he looked back.

"Ikuto…Can you just stay here…for tonight, please?" she asked. He turned around and nodded as she wafted to her bed, soon going to sleep as she clung to his hand. He lied next to her as she tucked her head in his chest, feeling his heart beating. The darkness concealed the both of them, and she wanted to keep it that way. She was under the covers, while he was on top of the covers, she looked at him. "You don't want to get in the covers, I know you're going to get cold." His ears perked up when he heard her voice.

"I'm fine. I think just being next to you will warm me up enough." He smirked as she closed her eyes tiredly. "If anything ever happens—"

"—you'll be there for me." She kept her head on the pillow as she tucked her head deeper into his chest.

It remained silent throughout the night. Ikuto quietly bit his lip when he was sure she was asleep, he got off her bed, and walked out the balcony.

"She's not going to have her usual school day…tomorrow is when…everyone will find out about our secrets as the guardians…wont they?" he asked himself quietly, one way or another, everyone at the school is going to find out about their secret, and theres nothing that they can do, even the first generation king wont be able to help…They're going to find out about it tomorrow…

**Review or there wont be another chapter! **

**MichiChan**


	8. Wheres Ikuto? PT1

**Gahd… I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I made you wait this long…and a little bit longer. I went to Disney World for a WHOLE WEEK. And writer's block was hitting me and my other stories like bricks. Hopefully, Fiction's Belief will be of some good assistance. :D it helps me create ideas for an odd reason, you should read it. Anyways,…im going to make you wait a little longer…SORRY! heres part 1.**

The next day was a Tuesday, and when Amu fluttered her eyes open, she saw nobody next to her. Still in the same position she was when s he fell asleep. She stretched her arms wide, tiredly and looked out at the balcony.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya yelled as she slammed the door open. Amu gasped as she felt chills run down her side. Yaya smiled, still in her pajamas as she jumped up and down.

"Guess what!? Guess what!?" she yelled up and down. With another yawn the rosette looked at her hyperactive friend.

"Hmm…What Yaya?"

She breathed in, then took out a surprising yell.

"Today is the day that Kukai is going to go with me to the Ice Cream shoppe!" she said happily. Sure, Yaya is only 2 grades below the 7th grader, Kukai, but it seems that he had prepared a little Ice Cream 'date' with her, and since Yaya is the type who would do anything for sweets, shes going with him.

"That's Great Yaya, now what time is it?" Amu grumbled.

"6:05." She said happily.

"Yaya, school doesn't start until 8. Now, do you always wake up at this time?" Amu grumbled again, crankiness taking in effect. Yaya nodded her head happily as she walked downstairs to grab her clothes to change in the bathroom. "Great, now I cant sleep." The rosette muttered as she got up, getting her clothes ready.

"Amu-Chan!" all 3 of her charas said with happiness as she had fully changed. She smiled as they floated above her, and she decided that she might as well head downstairs and wake everyone else up. The floorboards creaked rather loudly as she walked down, focusing on each step down quietly.

'_Creak, creak, creak…'_

She let out a sigh as she made it to the bottom of the steps, to see the figures still asleep. She started with Rima first, nudging her side gently. She murmured as she waved her hand off lazily. Amu then walked over to the silhouette that was lying on the couch. Pushing her a little more forcibly than with Rima. She awoke up quickly, flickering her eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Amu?" she yawned tiredly. The rosette nodded quietly as she watched her friend sit up, she was so close to chuckling at how her hair was until she remembered that Temari was a rather violent chara. 

And she didn't want that weird sword pointed at her. "Where's Yaya?" she scanned the area to find no sight of a rather happy brunette.

"You wake up Rima," Amu ordered Nadeshiko, who nodded her head lazily. Turning on the TV, she focused her head to the cartoons that would show so early in the morning.

"Amu?"

"Hm?" she glanced up to see Yaya waving her hand around her face.

"Its 7:00, we have to hurry up and make breakfast."

"Oh…is everyone awake?" she said, looking around. Yaya gave an approved nod. The pinkette soon got up, and quickly let out a stretch and headed towards the kitchen, already seeing Nadeshiko out with pancakes and eggs. "S-Sorry Nadeshiko-Chan! I didn't mean to make you do all the grunt work." She blushed, looking down in embarrassment. The lavender haired girl merely smiled.

"It's not a problem Michi-Chan. I really like to cook. So I wouldn't mind in the least." She soon finished the breakfast meal and signaled everyone to their meal. It was quite loud, but something was picking at Amu's mind.

'_Where in the world is that picture?' _

She had finally finished her meal and saw everyone with their backpacks and ready. "Lets go!" Yaya shouted over enthusiastically as she ran outside the door. Soon everyone followed, and Amu turned off all the lights before walking out.

"Target sighted Sir. The Guardians are all together, minus the other three. Shall we capture them?"a radio-like voice spoke into the intercom as the figure watched the children.

"Not yet, the plan was to happen during school, where they are least expecting. If anyone is in the way, you know what to do…" the Boss's voice boomed over. They continued walking, not noticing the problem that was going on.

"Bye Amu-Chan! See ya later at lunch!" Yaya chirped, skipping merrily away as she left the other three alone. Nadeshiko waved a farewell to them as well. Amu and Rima silently walked to the school building, being greeted every now and then, and having people gossip around them. Tadase was already in his seat, with Suki talking next to him. The girl glanced at Amu with a frown, but continued smiling next to Tadase.

"So anyway Tadase-Kun, could you help me with studying at my house? Please?" she batted her eyelashes as the boy pondered.

"Amu!" two of the fan girls yelled. Said rosette beamed at them, but what had paid more attention was the school newspaper that was being wafted in her face.

_AMU HINAMORI HAS LOVE AFFAIR!!_

The paper was swiped away as she scanned it.

_Amu Hinamori says she is in love with the "King" Tadase, when in reality she is dating highschooler IkutoTsukyomi. Could this really be a love triangle between the three of them?_

The paper was removed by the hands of Tadase's as he crumpled it, and tossed aside. "Lies. Don't bother with the media." He smiled. Absently, she nodded her head. Suki was glaring rather harshly at her as Amu made her way back to her seat. Rima took a passing glance at the window, almost expecting something to appear. Class was near the beginning as everyone had the newspaper in their hands, giving a sideway glance at Amu and Tadase. The girl sunk low into her seat as she prepared the pencil, and fiddled with a corner of paper. The bell rung high as the students looked about for their teacher. But it felt like something was missing.

A swift glance reminded Amu of only one thing.

Ikuto was missing.


End file.
